siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Burger King Foot Lettuce
Pés de Alface do Burger King (Burger King Foot Lettuce) é o nome dado pelo canal do Youtube Top15s para se relacionar à postagem de um usuário do 4chan, que enviou uma foto com seus pés, com sapatos calçados, dentro de um recipiente de alface. Também é um meme de menor escala utilizado em alguns rips. História Post do 4chan Post Know Your Meme Um usuário do 4chan, que parece ser um empregado do Burger King, enviou uma foto com seus pés, com sapatos calçados, em um recipiente de plástico com alface, com a frase: "Esse é o alface que você come no Burger King." Depois disso vários outros usuários conseguiram descobrir o local da foto em questão e contataram muitos meios noticiários sobre a imagem, que depois fizeram com que o empregado fosse despedido de seu emprego, por fazer um ato tão hediondo. Top15s Know Your Meme Em 11 de Novembro de 2017, o Youtuber Top15s, enviou um vídeo chamado “Top 15 Mysteries Solved by 4Chan”, pelo qual ele mencionou o incidente deste vídeo. Pessoas na Internet fizeram vários remixes, usando o vídeo e o copypasta: Number 15: Burger king foot lettuce. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get. A 4channer uploaded a photo anonymously to the site showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuce. With the statement: "This is the lettuce you eat at Burger King." Admittedly, he had shoes on. But that's even worse. The post went live at 11:38 PM on July 16, and a mere 20 minutes later, the Burger King in question was alerted to the rogue employee. At least, I hope he's rogue. How did it happen? Well, the BK employee hadn't removed the Exif data from the uploaded photo, which suggested the culprit was somewhere in Mayfield Heights, Ohio. This was at 11:47. Three minutes later at 11:50, the Burger King branch address was posted with wishes of happy unemployment. 5 minutes later, the news station was contacted by another 4channer. And three minutes later, at 11:58, a link was posted: BK's "Tell us about us" online forum. The foot photo, otherwise known as exhibit A, was attached. Cleveland Scene Magazine contacted the BK in question the next day. When questioned, the breakfast shift manager said "Oh, I know who that is. He's getting fired." Mystery solved, by 4chan. Now we can all go back to eating our fast food in peace. (Número 15: Pés de alface do Burger King. A última coisa que você iria querer no seu hambúrguer do Burger King são os fungos do pé de alguém. Mas pelo que parece, isso pode ser o que você vai ter. Um 4channer enviou uma foto anonimamente para o site destacando os seus pés em um recipiente de plástico com alface. Com esta frase: "Esse é o alface que você come no Burger King." E dava pra reconhecer que ele estava calçado. Mas isso é ainda pior. A postagem foi lançada às 00:38 de 17 de Julho, e em meros 20 minutos depois, o Burger King em questão foi avisado do empregado patife. Pelo menos, eu espero que ele seja um patife. Como que isso aconteceu? Bem, o empresário do BK não tinha removido os dados de Exif da foto enviada, os quais sugeriram que o culpado estava em algum lugar de Mayfield Heights, Ohio. Isso foi às 00:47. Três minutos depois, às 00:50, a corrente de endereço do Burger King foi postada com desejos de feliz desemprego. 5 minutos depois, a estação de notícias foi contatada por outro 4channer. E três minutos após isso, às 00:58, um link foi postado: Fórum online de "Fale conosco sobre nós" do BK. A foto dos pés, também conhecida como exibição A, foi anexada. Cleveland Scene Magazine contatou o BK em questão no próximo dia. Quando questionado, o gerente do turno de cafés da manhã disse "Oh, eu sei quem ele é. Ele vai ser despedido." Mistério resolvido, pelo 4chan. Agora todos nós podemos voltar a comer nossos fast foods em paz." Rips Este meme apareceu pela primeira vez no rip de ONBS Broadcast - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, mostrando o quão popular este meme ficou. Pouco tempo depois, ele começou a aparecer em vários rips; com um dos mais notáveis sendo "Sayo-nara (Unused Reveal Mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club!", uma edição da reação de Etika a uma cena do jogo contendo uma versão com glitches do vídeo do Burger King Foot Lettuce. Referências Category:Memes